Jonas Psalter (Maidhc)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: 10 Inquisitor (Sin Eater) 02 Fighter (Lore Warden) Level: 12 Experience: 171360 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landellan, Orc, Draconic, Giant, Goblin, HaGruut, Inner Sea, Irthian, Seithr, Southern Deity: Iraznog (The Root) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: DWI Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +04 (05 pts) +02 Racial, +02 Belt DEX: 16 +03 (05 pts) +02 Belt CON: 14 +02 (02 pts) +02 Belt INT: 14 +02 (03 pts) +01 Lvl 04 WIS: 16 +03 (05 pts) +01 Lvl 08, +01 Lvl 12 CHA: 10 +00 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 124 = + CON (20) + FC (10) + Toughness (10) (Inquisitor) + CON (04) + FC (00) + Toughness (02) (Fighter ) AC: 24 = + DEX (03) + Armor (09) + Defl (02) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (03) + Defl (02) AC Flatfooted: 21 = + Armor (09) + Defl (02) INIT: +06 = (03) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +09 = (07) + Fighter (02) CMB: +13¹ = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 28¹ = + BAB (09) + STR (04) + DEX (03) + Defl (02) Fortitude: +12 = (07) + Fighter (03) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + Fighter (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +10 = (07) + Fighter (00) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 ¹ +17/30 for Trip (Improved/Greater Trip) Weapon Statistics Regular Attack Falchion: Attack: +14/+09 = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 2d04+7, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Wpn (Ghost Tch ) Heavy Flail: Attack: +14/+09 = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 1d10+7, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip (Ghost Tch ) Ogre Hook: Attack: +14/+09 = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 1d10+7, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Trip (Ghost Tch ) Cestus: Attack: +14/+09 = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) (+1 Silver) Damage: 1d04+5, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Dagger: Attack: +14/+09 = (09) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 19/x02, Special: +2 TH @ Range (10') Sling: Attack: +12 = (09) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Range 50' Power Attack Falchion: Attack: +11/+06 = (09) + STR (04) - Pwr Atk (03) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 2d04+16, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Wpn (Ghost Tch ) Heavy Flail: Attack: +11/+06 = (09) + STR (04) - Pwr Atk (03) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 1d10+16, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip (Ghost Tch ) Ogre Hook: Attack: +11/+06 = (09) + STR (04) - Pwr Atk (03) + Magic (01) (+1 Mithril) Damage: 1d10+16, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Trip (Ghost Tch ) Cestus: Attack: +11/+06 = (09) + STR (04) - Pwr Atk (03) + Magic (01) (+1 Silver) Damage: 1d04+11, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Dagger: Attack: +10/+05 = (09) + STR (04) - Pwr Atk (03) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+10, Crit: 19/x02, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Bestial: +2 Perception Chain Fighter: Proficient w/ Flail & Heavy Flail Dire Flail & Spiked Chain are Martial Weapons Darkvision: 60' Shaman's Apprentice: Bonus Feat (Endurance) Class Features Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shield), Simple Weapons Hand & Repeating Crossbows, Longbow, Shortbow Deity's Favored Weapon (Falchion) Greater Bane: Make held weapon a Bane weapon (+2/+4d6, 18 Rnds/Day) Cunning Initiative: Add WIS Bonus to Initiative Detect Alignment: Detect Good, Evil, Law, Chaos at Will Discern Lies: Discern Lies at Will (10 Rnds/Day) Eat Sin: 3d8+10 (Absorb Undeath) (Heal Self by Eating Sin of Fallen Foes) Judgement: Variable Bonuses Lasting through Combat (2 Judgements, 4/Day) Monster Lore: Add WIS Bonus to Knowledge Checks for Determining Weakness Stern Gaze: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Sense Motive & Intimidate Checks Track: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Survival Checks to Track Solo Tactics: Count Teamwork Feats as though Allies have them as well Speak w/ Dead: w/in 10 Minutes of Eating Sin Teamwork Feats: Bonus Feats (02); Swap most recent Teamwork Feat for another (3/Day) Fighter (Lore Warden) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor; Simple and Martial Weapons Bonus Skills: +2 Skill Points/Level, Must be used on INT Skills Bonus Feat: Improved Trip (Lvl 01), Power Attack (Lvl 02) Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise (Lore Warden) Traits Magical Knack - Inquisitor (Magic): +2 Caster Level (Up to Character Level) Bruising Intellect: Use Intelligence for Intimidate Skill Feats (Shaman's Apprentice) Endurance: +04 to Various Checks & Saves Sleep in Light/Medium Armor w/o Penalty (Level 01) Fast Learner: Gain +1 HP and +1 Skill Point Favored Class Bonus (Fighter 01 Bonus) Power Attack: -03/+06 (Level 03) Toughness: +1 HP/Level (Fighter 02 Bonus) Improved Trip: +2 CMB/CMD on Trips, Doesn't Provoke AoO (Level 05) Keen Scent: Gain the Scent Special Ability (Inquisitor 03 Bonus) Tandem Trip: Roll Twice to Trip Foes threatened by Allies (Level 07) Extra Bane: 3 Extra Rounds of Bane/Day (Inquisitor 09 Bonus) Coordinated Maneuvers: +2 to all Combat Maneuvers, +4 Escape Grapple (Level 09) Precise Strike: +1d6 to Flanked Foes (Level 11) Greater Trip: +2 CMB/CMD Trips, Trip Provokes AoO by Allies Skills Skill Points: 90 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (10)¹ (Inquisitor 10) 12 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; LW (04)² (Fighter 02) Adventuring Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 3 -2 +0 Bluff 4 1 3 0 +0 Climb 6 1 3 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 2 - 2 +0 Diplomacy 4 1 3 0 +0 Disable Device 3 -2 +0 Disguise 0 - 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 3 -2 +0 Fly 1 3 -2 +0 Heal 7 1 3 3 +0 Intimidate 22 12 3 2 +5 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana ) 12 7 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Dngnrng ) 12 7 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Local ) 12 7 3 2 +1 Capable Trait (+3 Inq) Knowledge (Nature ) 12 7 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Planes ) 12 7 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Religion ) 12 7 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Perception 20 12 3 2 +3 (Bestial) Perform ( ) 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) - 3 +0 Ride 11 7 3 3 -2 +0 Sense Motive 23 12 3 3 +5 (Stern Gaze) Spellcraft 10 5 3 2 +0 Stealth 5 1 3 3 -2 +0 Survival 12 6 3 3 +5 Tracking Only Swim 6 1 3 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 +0 Background Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Appraise 6 1 3 2 +0 Handle Animal 10 7 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng ) 7 2 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 7 2 3 2 +0 Knowledge (History ) 8 3 3 2 +3 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Nobility ) 8 3 3 2 +0 Linguistics 10 5 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 2 1 3 -2 +0 - = untrained class skill ¹ Fast Learner Feat ² Lore Warden Class Feature; Must be used on INT Skills Prayer List Concentration Checks = +15 Level (12) + WIS (03) Orisons= * DC 13 * Usage: At-Will • Create Water • Guidance • Detect Magic • Sift • Disrupt Undead • Stabilize |-|Level 01= * DC 14 * Usage: 6/day • Command • Shield of Faith • Divine Favor • Wrath • Ear Piercing Scream |-|Level 02= * DC 15 * Usage: 5/day • Blistering Invective • See Invisibility • Brow Gasher • Stricken Heart • Distressing Tone |-|Level 03= * DC 16 * Usage: 4/day • Burst of Speed • Hunter's Eye • Coordinated Effort • Searing Light |-|Level 04= * DC 17 * Usage: 1/day • Freedom of Movement • Restoration |-|Level 05= * DC 18 * Usage: -/day |-|Level 06= * DC 19 * Usage: -/day Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Lifestyle (Average) 100 gp -- lb Holy Symbol (Iraznog, Wooden) -- gp -- Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- Celestial Armor 22400 gp 20 lb +2 Ring of Protection 8000 gp -- +1 Mithril Falchion 22075 gp 4 lb (Transformative, Ghost Tch) +1 Silver Cestus 2325 gp 1 lb (+1 Silver) Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling - gp -- Bullets (10) - gp 5 lb Belt of Physical Perfection +2 16000 gp 1 lb Boots of Speed 12000 gp 1 lb Bane Baldric 10000 gp 1 lb Cloak of Displacement (Minor) 24000 gp 1 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Wand of CLW (35 Charges) 525 gp -- Wand of CLW (50 Charges) 750 gp -- Wand of Lesser Restoration 4500 gp -- (50 Charges) Hammock - gp -- Bedroll - gp -- Blanket (Winter) - gp -- Rations (Orc Trail, x7) - gp -- Waterskin - gp -- Rope (50') - gp -- Torch (03) - gp -- Beltpouch - gp 0½ lb Money (66.17 GP) - gp -- Flint & Steel - gp -- Tindertwig (10) - gp -- Myrtle 300 gp -- (Heavy Horse, Combat Trained) Riding Kit 16 gp 55 lb (On Myrtle) Totals: 124993 gp 40½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion (CLW) 50 gp Horse Rental (Myrtle) 40 gp Total Consumed: 90 gp Finances PP: 000 Initial Character Money: + 150 gp GP: 504 Career Earnings: +125537.17 gp SP: 001 CP: 007 Total Earnings: 125687.17 gp Carried Inventory: -124993 gp Expenses/Consumables: - 90 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Living Accommodations: - 100 gp 0000 Cash on Hand: 504.17 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'10" Weight: 307 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Pale Green Appearance: Jonas is a hulking giant of a man with wildly unkempt black hair. His clothing and weapons are well cared for and neatly kept. Demeanor: Although he's actually fairly bright and quite shrewd, Jonas presents a slightly savage, manic appearance. Background Jonas was born deep within the caves beneath the Southern Seithr Mountains, the product of a brief dalliance between his mother and one of the wild barbarians living on the surface high in that range. A few weeks after returning from a raid to the topside, his mother discovered her pregnancy. When the tribal chief demanded that she allow the Shaman to carve the child from her womb she refused, leaving the tribe's holdings to bear her child alone. Weakened by the ordeal and by loss of blood, she survived just long enough to carry him to a cave complex only a short distance from topside. She died with the infant in her arms. But his story does not end there. The boy's cries attracted the notice of a Shaman of Iraznog, charged with bridging the gap between the Deeps and Topside. The holy man took the infant in, committing himself to caring for the young half-orc and rearing him to adulthood. He gave the infant a human name and used his contacts amongst the humans of the Seithrs to ensure that young Jonas was raised with the traditions of both his Human and his Orcish blood. Jonas took the teachings of Iraznog into his heart, accepting that he was a child of both worlds. When Jonas reached adulthood his foster father was still strong and vibrant, and completely able to fulfill his duties as the Priest in the area. Therefore the young half-orc decided to care for the teachings of The Root by wandering the world, helping others with whatever transitions were troubling them. Almost immediately upon leaving his father's territory, Jonas was beset by a neighboring tribe of barbarians. He was captured and enslaved, chained and forced to serve at the whim of the tribesmen. For two years he was held, living in chains, before his broke his chains and effected his escape, killing two of his captors in the process. That was a year ago. Over the course of that year he's made his way out of the mountains and to Venza, with stops of a few weeks each in Irthos and several of the Landadel Baronies on the way. Stat Block SPOILER=Mini-Stats B[ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Psalter_(Mowgli)"]Jonas Psalter/URL/B BCOLOR=TealInitiative:/B/COLOR +06 COLOR=TealBAC:/B/COLOR 24 (15 Touch, 21 Flat-Footed) COLOR=TealBHP:/B/COLOR 124/124 COLOR=TealBSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision (60’) COLOR=TealBPerception:/B/COLOR +20 COLOR=TealBCMB:/B/COLOR +13 BCOLOR=TealCMD:/B/COLOR 28 I(+17/30 vs. Trip)/I COLOR=TealBFort:/B/COLOR +12 COLOR=TealBReflex: /B/COLOR +06 COLOR=TealBWill:/B/COLOR +10 BUSpecial Abilities/U/B COLOR=TealBJudgement: /B/COLOR 04/04 Uses Remaining COLOR=TealBGreater Bane: /B/COLOR 18/18 Rounds Remaining COLOR=TealBDiscern Lies: /B/COLOR 10/10 Rounds Remaining COLOR=TealBTeamwork Feat Change:/B/COLOR 03/03 Remaining COLOR=TealBBoots of Speed: /B/COLOR 10/10 Rounds Remaining BUPrayers/U/B COLOR=TealBOrisons:/B/COLOR At-Will COLOR=TealBLevel 01:/B/COLOR 06/06 Remaining COLOR=TealBLevel 02:/B/COLOR 05/05 Remaining COLOR=TealBLevel 03:/B/COLOR 04/04 Remaining COLOR=TealBLevel 04:/B/COLOR 01/01 Remaining /SPOILER Creatures Encountered & Known |-|A= |-|B= KR 27: Beholders |-|C= KR 27: Clockwork Menders |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= KR 25: Griffins KR 17: Goblins |-|H= |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= KR 15: Nutria (River Rat) |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= KR 19: River Drake |-|S= KR 15: Skeletons KR 18: Stinging Nettles KR 11: Stirges |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= KR 27: Zombies Adventure Log |-|DMC (08)= 02 DMC: Level 06 to 07 XP: 2640 GP: 2520 06 DMC: Level 07 to 08 XP: 10980 GP: 9540 |-|ROUS 03= Rodents of Unusual Size (Part 03) XP: 17548 GP: 18863 Expenses 040 GP - Horse Rental (Myrtle) |-|Barrow of the Forgotten King= Barrow of the Forgotten King XP: 2320 GP: 2701.17 Consumables Consumed Potion (CLW) |-|5 DMC= XP: 1050 GP: 0900 |-|ROUS 04= Rodents of Unusual Size 04 XP: 63022 GP: 45113 |-|6 DMC= XP: 33840 GP: 19980 |-|6 DMC= XP: 39960 GP: 25920 Level Ups (Active) |-|Level 12= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: + 08 to +09 Fort: + 10 to +11 Ref: + 05 to +05 Will: + 08 to +10 Feat: None Features: Judgement (04/Day), Judgement Increases, Ability Score Increase (WIS) Spells: Freedom of Movement, Restoration HP: + 07 Skill Pts: +102 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (FC) +93 (Old Total) = 102 (New Total) (Intimidate 01, Know (Arc) 01, Know (Loc) 01, Know (Planes) 01, Perception 01, Ride 02, Sense Motive 01, Survival 01) BK: Know (History), Know (Nobles) |-|Level 11= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +07 to +08 Fort: +10 to +10 Ref: +04 to +05 Will: +08 to +08 Feat: Precise Strike, Greater Trip Features: Eat Sin (3d8+9, Absorb Undeath), Bonus Teamwork Feat, Judgement Increases Spells: Hunter's Eye; Retrain Lesser Restoration to Distressing Tone HP: +07 Skill Pts: +93 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (FC) +84 (Old Total) = 93 (New Total) (Intimidate 01, Know (Dun) 01, Know (Nature) 01, Know (Rel) 01, Perception 01, Ride 02, Sense Motive 01, Spellcraft 01) BK: Know (Nobles), Linguistics |-|Level 10= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +07 to +08 Fort: +09 to +10 Ref: +04 to +04 Will: +07 to +08 Feat: None Features: Eat Sin (2d8+8, Absorb Undeath), Second Judgement Spells: Searing Light HP: +07 Skill Pts: +84 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (FC) +75 (Old Total) = 84 (New Total) (Intimidate 01, Know (Arcana) 02, Know (Dun) 01, Know (Nature) 01, Know (Planes) 01, Perception 01, Sense Motive 01, Spellcraft 01) BK: Know (Eng), Linguistics |-|Level 09= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +06 to +07 Fort: +09 to +09 Ref: +04 to +04 Will: +07 to +07 Feat: Tandem Trip Features: Judgement (3/Day) Spells: Shield of Faith, Burst of Speed, Coordinated Effort HP: +07 Skill Pts: Skills reworked to the Background Skills System |-|Level 08= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +05 to +06 Fort: +08 to +09 Ref: +03 to +04 Will: +06 to +07 Feat: None Features: +1 Wisdom, Judgement Increases, Speak w/ Dead Spells: See Invisibility (Retrain Deadeye's Lore to Command) HP: +07 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +39 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) (Know (Planes) +4, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Survival +3) |-|Level 07= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +05 to +05 Fort: +08 to +08 Ref: +03 to +03 Will: +06 to +06 Feat: Extra Bane Features: Bane, Discern Lies, Eat Sin and Judgement Increases Spells: Stricken Heart HP: +07 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +39 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) (Intimidate +1, Know (Dng) +3, Know (Nat) +3, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1) |-|Level 06= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +04 to +05 Fort: +07 to +08 Ref: +03 to +03 Will: +05 to +06 Feat: None Features: Judgement (2/Day) Spells: Blistering Invective, Lesser Restoration HP: +07 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +39 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) (Intimidate +1, Know (Dng) +1, Know (Nat) +1, Know (Rel) +4, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1) |-|Level 05= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +03 to +04 Fort: +07 to +07 Ref: +02 to +03 Will: +05 to +05 Feat: Keen Scent Features: Bonus Feat (Tandem Trip), Solo Tactics HP: +09 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +30 (Old Total) = 39 (New Total) (Intimidate: 04; Perception: 02; Sense Motive: 01; Spellcraft: 01; Survival: 01) Spells: Sift, Divine Favor |-|Level 04= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +02 to +03 Fort: +06 to +07 Ref: +02 to +02 Will: +04 to +05 Feat: None Features: Cunning Initiative, Detect Alignment, Track HP: +09 (HD/CON/FC/Toughness) Skill Pts: +12 = +06 (Class) +05 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +18 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) (+1 Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Know (Eng/Nobles), Ride, Sense Motive, Stealth, Swim) |-|Level 03= Class: Fighter (Lore Warden) BAB: +01 to +02 Fort: +05 to +06 Ref: +02 to +02 Will: +04 to +04 Feat: Toughness Features: Bonus Feats (Combat Expertise, Improved Trip) HP: +12 (HD/CON/Toughness) Skill Pts: +05 = +04 (Class) +01 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +13 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) (+1 Perception, +2 Sense Motive, +1 KS: Geography, +1 KS: History) |-|ReWrite= Archetype: Replaced Savage Warrior with Lore Keeper Ability Scores: Re-allocated 'em Feats: Changed first level feat to Fast Learner Changed Fighter Bonus Feat from Enforcer to Power Attack Traits: Changed Armor Expert for Magical Knack Changed Capable for Bruising Intellect |-|Level 02= Class: Fighter (Savage Warrior) BAB: +00 to +01 Fort: +02 to +04 Ref: +00 to +00 Will: +02 to +02 Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat (Combat Expertise) HP: +08 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) +01 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +08 (Old Total) = 11 (New Total) (+1 KS: Arcana, +1 KS: The Planes, +1 Perception) Level Ups (Planned) |-|Level 13= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 14= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 15= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 16= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 17= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 18= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 19= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 20= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) Approvals *Approval (Oct 26th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) Level 01 *Approval (Oct 27th, 2013) (Aura ~ non-judge) Level 01 *Approval (Dec 22th, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 02 *Approval (May 6th, 2014) (Satin Knights) Level 03 *Approval (Oct 10th, 2014) (Aura) Level 04 *Approval (Mar 8th, 2015) (Aura) Level 05 *Approval (Jan 10th, 2016) (Aura) Level 08 *Approval (Apr 10, 2017) (KahlessNestor) Level 12 Category:Approved Characters